Cross My Heart and Hope to Die
by Astrous
Summary: "Just for tonight?" "Just tonight." Prompt: One More Night by Maroon 5. Written for ahealthydoseoffear on Tumblr; M just in case.


**For the lovely _ahealthydoseoffear_over on Tumblr.**

**Prompt: _One More Night _by Maroon 5; Dick/Babs.**

**Review please!**

* * *

"You're pathetic, Grayson." She laughed, the sound familiar and ever-irritating. Standing, she offered me a hand, which I ignored in favor of a glare and pushing myself to my feet.

"You cheated," I grumbled.

"Someone's a sore loser," she grinned, tossing her hair over her shoulder. I caught myself before I could lick my lips, unable to pull my eyes from the light her red locks attracted. Ignoring the bait, I leaned into a ready position on the mats, gesturing for her to begin.

"_Again_." My eyes locked on hers, seeing the challenge spark her determination to win. This time, I licked my lips-and didn't fail to catch her eyes flicker from mine to watch my tongue trace its path. It was my turn to grin as she stepped closer.

"Twice wasn't enough for you?" She matched my pose. I merely smiled and moved.

My foot flew toward her side but she blocked effortlessly with a well-placed wrist, twisting it to grab my ankle and tug me off balance. I let myself fall with the momentum, aiming a punch at her face and forcing her to let go to avoid it. She blocked the hit with both arms, and within seconds I had spun, hooking my foot around her left ankle. Pulling my leg back, I swept her feet out from under her as my arm went across her shoulders, immediately pinning her to the mat below me as she landed with a loud _thud_.

She stared up at me, azure eyes wide and gasping to regain the breath I had forced from her lungs. For a moment, we simply stared at each other, blue meeting blue. My smile faded, voice taking on a lower, more serious tone as I leaned in, my breath on the side of her neck.

"Third time's the charm." I inhaled slowly, attempting to calm my heartbeat and failing as the scent of her shampoo and sweat invaded my nose. Rather than slowing, my pulse thudded even louder in my ears as I realized our positioning: her pinned below me, both of us sweating and flushed from training.

She seemed to come to the same realization as I began to pull back, sitting up as she caught sight of my eyes. I pulled my arm back from across her shoulders, opening my mouth to apologize, but she moved quicker.

Looping her fingers around the straps of my tank top she tugged, sitting up slightly as her lips crashed into mine, her body already molding itself to fit tight against me. I leaned back down into her, my hands anchoring to the mat on either side of her torso and taking most of my weight on my arms. I kissed back just as forcefully, jumping as she bit my lip without warning. I hissed and pulled back. The blood was pounding in my ears even as I trailed my lips down the side of her neck, shaking my head as her hands shifted to slide my tank top up along my sides and expose more of my skin.

"B," I muttered against her skin, nipping at her collarbone as my breathing stuttered. I bit down at the junction of her neck and shoulder, causing her to gasp and arch into me. I closed my eyes and tensed, sucking in air through my nose. "Babs, we-" She cut me off, sealing her lips to mine and smirking as she pulled away.

"Do yourself a favor, Grayson," in one motion she yanked my shirt over my head and threw it to the side, dragging her nails down my back until I shivered. "Shut up."

I smirked and rolled my hips against hers in response, my eyes taking in her expression as her grip slackened, eyes fluttering shut and inhaling a quick breath. She bit her lip, and I had to mimic the motion to stifle a groan. Shifting my weight to one arm, I trailed the fingertips of my free hand along the waistband of her workout shorts. Her shirt shifted upward with the motion and a frustrated noise escaped her lips when my touch ghosted across her bare skin. Her eyes flashed to mine, a palm pressed flat to my chest and shoving to make me lean back as she sat up. My teeth dug into my lip again, hips pressed even tighter against hers. She reached for the hem of her shirt, tugging it up a few more inches before I swatted her hands away, replacing them with my own.

"Are you-"

"Don't even _think _about stopping." Her hands splayed out across my bare skin, no doubt feeling my heartbeat trying to force its way through my chest. I smiled, pushing my hands up her sides and bringing her shirt up until I could slip it off. I tossed it over to join mine somewhere on the mats. My fingers were already tracing nonsensical patterns across every inch of skin I could see, my head dipping back down to kiss and suck at a newly-discovered sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met.

She practically melted in my arms, hands tangling in my hair and weight leaning back, a groan finally reaching my ears as I moved to lay her back on the cushioned ground. I bit down and she arched again, her thigh brushing up the side of my leg, the whispered curse melting into a moan. I smiled, beginning to get a sense of just how badly she wanted this.

"How long?" My lips brushed her skin, feather light, and I watched as goosebumps spread across the area. With a sharp tug she pulled my hair to bring my head back up. Her lips slanted against mine, tongue pushing into my mouth to slide along my own, drawing out an appreciative hum from my throat. By the time she pulled away we were both gasping and flushed; I was painfully aware of every inch of my body that came in contact with hers.

"You have _no _idea," she breathed out. I smirked teasingly at that, shifting to trail my hand down the inside of her thigh so I could watch her expression twist with want. Her eyes darkened, teeth digging into her lip and blocking another moan from escaping.

"Try me," I kept my voice low, deadly serious and rough. For the first time, she seemed to hesitate, her fingers threading through the hair along the nape of my neck as she scanned my face.

"Bruce...?" I shook my head, already expecting the question.

"Charity gala; Alfred drove. Tim is at Mount Justice." I grinned teasingly. "It's just me." A slow smile spread across her lips, arms already moving to wrap around my neck. Mine slid around her waist, pulling her close as I sat up, not an inch of space between us.

"Just for tonight?" Her legs went around my hips as I stood, carrying her toward the stairs, all thoughts of training forgotten. Walking into the elevator that would take us above ground and into the Manor, I pressed her back to the wall, kissing her swiftly as the gate closed and we began to move. I could wipe the camera feeds later. Dragging her lower lip between my teeth, I leaned back, catching sight of the glint in her eye.

"Just tonight."


End file.
